Chorégraphie sur une lame de rasoir
by Furieuse
Summary: Depuis longtemps déjà Ziva vivait sur une lame de rasoir. Mais ce soir là, cela en était trop. Qu'étaient-ils advenus de ses idéaux ? Elle se sentait sombrer, pourra-t-elle affronter une nouvelle fois la vie ? Aura-t-elle la force de continuer à subir sa solitude et ses remords ?


_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Petit OS spécial en ce dimanche soir! :D_

_Je l'ai écrit dans l'avion en rentrant de Chine... _

_C'est en rimes, c'est dramatique... On verra ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chorégraphie sur une lame de rasoir**

_« Je cherche la clé des évasions vers ces pays désirés, et c'est peut-être la mort. »  
Alain Fournier._

* * *

Ziva David incarnait l'agent puissante et sûre d'elle aux yeux du monde entier,  
Mais peu importait la situation, des bribes de son tumultueux passé resurgissaient.  
Alors, elle fondait de l'intérieur,  
Elle savait que sa chute n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

La vie avait consumé Ziva, et l'avait enfermée dans sa solitude.  
Elle se levait par habitude.  
Tous les soirs, elle se couchait pour se réveiller en sursaut de la nuit,  
Secouée par un cauchemar de ce qu'elle avait déjà fuit.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'immense lassitude qui l'habitait  
Semblait avoir pris le pas sur toute autre pensée.  
Lassitude de son sort.  
Lassitude de lutter contre la mort.

Ziva en était arrivée à un point ou elle se répugnait.  
Elle, qui c'était tant de fois battue pour ces idéaux, par fierté.  
Elle, qui avait fait trop souvent semblant par vanité.  
Oui, elle, qui avait tant de fois servi la mort. Cette mort qui la narguait.

Aujourd'hui, Ziva se sentait plus seule que jamais :  
Disparues étaient les personnes qu'elle avait aimé.  
Loin de sa famille biologique. Sœur, frère et mère étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps,  
Il ne lui restait même plus le souvenir de leurs bons moments…

Alors, Ziva avait isolé son cœur. Ce cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir.  
Celui qui battait toujours malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir.  
Celui qui avait oublié la notion d'amour.  
Celui qui poursuivait une vie, sans jamais appeler au secours.

Ziva aurait du parler,  
Elle aurait du extérioriser.  
Parce qu'aucun être humain ne peut subir tant de souffrance sans jamais s'effondrer,  
Et personne n'est surhumain, malgré ce qu'elle espérait.

Répéter que tout allait bien jour après jour,  
Se persuader que tout va comme toujours,  
Courber la tête. Incliner le dos. Monter sa croix, pour y être crucifié.  
Répondre à un sourire par un sourire, comme si tout était déjà chorégraphié.

Ziva savait qu'elle finirait par craquer.  
Au-delà de la fatalité,  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et puis, voulait-elle vraiment inverser sa sombre destinée?  
Chaque jour, elle se sentait partir, perdre pied dans ce monde qui l'avait engendré.

Ziva était affalée sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'un regard déterminé.  
Trop déterminé.  
La jeune femme se leva brusquement, remuant le tiroir de sa table de nuit, elle en sortit une arme,  
Comme si cette arme était la réponse à toutes ses larmes.

Combien de gens étaient mort à cause d'elle ?  
Ces gens qui avaient une vie. Ziva se vit cruelle.  
La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, elle avait tué des gens qui s'étaient peut-être aimés,  
Elle ne valait décidément pas mieux que ceux qu'elle avait assassinés.

Ziva enleva le cran de sécurité de son calibre.  
En un seul coup elle quitterait son déséquilibre.  
Elle voulait poser l'arme sur sa tempe. Elle voulait presser la gâchette.  
Elle voulait entendre la détonation. Mourir. Elle était prête.

N'était-ce pas ce que la jeune femme voulait?  
N'était-ce pas ce dont-elle rêvait? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle méritait?  
Elle n'avait plus sa place dans cet univers, elle ne voulait plus.  
Elle ne pouvait plus.

Combien de fois avait-elle fait ces mêmes gestes ?  
De combien de personnes avait-elle observé les restes ?  
Combien à cause d'elle avait péri ? Combien l'avait-il eu comme dernière vision ?  
Parce qu'elle avait obéi aux ordres au dépit de sa raison.

Ziva poussa un énième soupir, autorisant les larmes de lassitude à rouler sur ses joues, librement.  
Liberté, qu'elle ne s'autorisait que rarement.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent : elle avait son arme chargée dans la main,  
Prête à quitter le monde des humains.

Elle aurait pu mourir en mission pour le Mossad, avec sa tête envoyée au quartier général,  
Elle aurait pu mourir dans un attentat en Israël, succombant aux rafales de balles,  
Elle aurait du mourir dans un enfer de désert somalien.  
Elle aurait seulement du mourir. Autrement que part sa propre main.

Mais son existence en avait décidé autrement.  
Ziva baissa les yeux vers son arme et lorgna sur la gâchette. Un coup, seulement…  
Un seul coup et tout serait fini.  
Un seul coup pour quitter l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie.

Demain, lorsqu'elle ne se présentera pas au NCIS, ses collègues appellerons chez elle, viendrons et la découvrirons une balle dans la tête.  
Eux, qui pensaient la connaitre.  
Eux, qui ne soupçonnaient pas la douleur de Ziva David.  
Elle qui ne supportait plus de vivre.

Eux… L'équipe de Gibbs, qui malgré ses blessures certaines,  
L'avait vu comme une humaine.  
Les seuls ayant réussi à remettre un peu de couleurs dans sa vision monochrome de la vie.  
Les seuls qu'elle avait laissé s'approcher aux pieds de sa carapace, aussi...

Pour eux, elle ne pouvait partir sans explications. Mais pourtant... comment expliquer à tel point elle avait mal au cœur ?  
Comment leur signifier que pour elle l'existence n'était que malheur?  
Comment leur dire à quel point elle était usée?  
Comment leur faire comprendre la douleur constante qui l'habitait?

Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Ils ne comprendraient pas.  
Elle ne s'expliquerait pas.  
Elle partirait comme ça.

Alors, Ziva continua à observer son pistolet,  
Avec pour seule question de savoir si elle l'utiliserait.  
Et peut-être ce soir,  
Mourra-t-elle de son propre désespoir.

Appuiera-t-elle sur la gâchette ?  
Vers la mort, tournera-t-elle la tête ?  
Peut-on continuer à vivre, en ayant perdu l'envie,  
Lorsque l'existence même vous a détruit ?

Ziva, ne teste pas ta bravoure,  
N'oublie pas ta famille qui t'aimes toujours.  
Lâche ton arme, Ziva.  
Grace à eux tu te relèveras.

* * *

_Voilà! Des avis ? :D_


End file.
